Gargantua
Gargantua was a Dangerous Mobile Armor that looks similar to the JDG-00X Devil Gundam, it's Counterpart and the Perfect Zeong in 80% Complete. Armaments *Wire-guided 5-barrel Mega Particle Gun The forearms of the MSN-02 Zeong can be detached from the main body and remotely maneuvered with micro thrusters at built into their base. The forearms are guided by thick wires that communicate the Newtype pilot's thoughts via the psycommu system. Each of the Zeong's forearms are in essence powerful mega particle guns with five barrels each built into the fingers. The five barrels on both arms are fire-linked, so each time one of the arm weapons fire a total of five beams are emitted, ten if both mega particle guns fire. This large amount of beams, combined with the remote weapons' ability to create all-range attacks, creates a powerful spread of beams that is nearly impossible to avoid and can destroy multiple machines. *Wire-Guided Psycommu Mega Arm The α Azieru did not possess traditional arms; instead it was equipped with wire-guided psycommu mega arms. Essentially, these arms were composed of a hand unit that had built in verniers for maneuvering and wire, the length of which was stored in the mobile armor's large shoulders. These mega arms were guided by the psycommu system and had a wide range of movement. *Large Funnel The most dangerous weapons of the α Azieru are the 9 funnels stored in recharge racks on the rear skirt armor. They are equipped with built-in generators. Guided by the psycommu system, these remote weapons are capable of conducting all range attacks from great distances without the need for guiding wires and without interference from Minovsky particles. With their all range attack the α Azieru can attack multiple opponents from multiple angles, an attack that will destroy all but the most skilled pilots in the most advanced machines. They are also ideal for attacking nuclear missiles as their great operation range allows the α Azieru to destroy a nuclear missile outside of the explosion radius. The power rating of each funnel's beam gun is 20.4 MW. However, this is compressed into a smaller beam so it has higher penetrative damage, but does less overall damage than the mega particle gun. *MJ-1703 5-barrel Hand Beam Cannon A single beam cannon unit, whose multiple barrels masquerade as the Destroy's fingers; and are mounted on the Sturm Faust detachable arms. They can dispatch enemies in any ways possible with ease. Special Features *Self-Evolution Grants the Gargantua the ability to evolve and improve itself by changing into new, more powerful forms, but can change to even greater forms with a female as its core unit. Its highest form reached is a winged, planetary body called Devil Colony. This also allowed Gundams exposed by DG Cells to transform into radically different and more powerful machines such as Kowloon's transformation into Master and Neros into Heaven's Sword. *Self-Replication Allows the Gundam to generate offshoots of itself to act as its ears and eyes while it rests in its lair. At first, it produces mobile suits, the Death Army, which spawned off variants to cover combat ranges before later using the Gundam Heads, snake-like machines that could travel underground and were equipped with powerful beam cannons located in their mouths. *Self Regeneration Allows the Gundam to instantly repair any damage, no matter how severe, but becomes disabled without a core unit. Background After Irei Shimizu was adopted by the Shimizu Family, It was said that Irei Shimizu have created the Gunpla called Gargantua. Category:Gunpla